End Times Axe
The End Times Axe was one of the two craftable axes in the game, the other craftable axe being the Rukiryaxe. This axe was obtainable from the Den during the Halloween Day of 2016. It was crafted just like the Rukiryaxe. The axe appears to be a black axe the same size of the Rukiryaxe, and having purple streaks on it, similar to the Dark Pumpkin which is black and purple. This axe works similar to the Rukiryaxe, but cuts faster with thicker woods, such as Spook Wood. This is also the only axe that is compatible with the Phantom Wood, and the base logs of Sinister and Spook Trees if they are large. Note: This axe can get easily stolen when crafted (if it ever becomes available again) so it's best to do this on an empty or VIP server. * 1 Bag of Sand (Found at Wood R Us) $1600 * 1 Trip over the bridge and (probably) 1 back $100/Trip * 1 Lightbulb (Found at Fancy Furnishings) $2600 * 1 Can of Worms (Found at Bob's Shack) $3200 * 1-2 Dynamite (Found at Bob's Shack) (Optional) $220/Box The lowest overall cost would be $7500 money, and the highest would be $8,040. This axe was only obtainable on Halloween 2016. After purchasing all items needed to get a normal Rukiryaxe, the player must then go to the Taiga Biome and blast their way inside using Dynamite (if they wish to use a vehicle). It is recommended to bring 2 dynamites just in case, as the rocks may respawn and cover up the entrance again after a period of time. Upon arrival, the player must turn right and follow the Rock Cliffs until the player notices a small cutout in the mountains. Getting closer to the right edge, the player must spy around for a transparent red eagle emblem that can be found on the side of the cliff. After you find the eagle look down and move your cursor around a bit until you can interact with a hatch. Open it and drop your items in the Den. You will have to open the hatch multiple times to drop all the items in. Go in the Den and unbox the items (if you haven't). Place the items according to the chart below. If the player has already found all 3 hidden posters, they will know the order of what to go to who, if perhaps they do not, here is a list of what they prefer: * Gusmanak - Can of Worms - Left side of the table * Zolarketh - Bag of Sand - Head of the table * Rukiryo - Lightbulb - Right side of the table After placing the unboxed items on their respective plates, the End Times Axe would float down from a hole in the ceiling (sometimes the axe takes 3 to 5 seconds to fall if there is server lag). Numerous tests have been performed to find that a blank slab of oak-colored wood material and a roofless room have been found at the top of the hole where the axe descends. Note: this axe was only obtainable officially on the Halloween Day of 2016 (October 31st). __NOTOC_ Category:End Times Category:Axes Category:Rare Items Category:Event Item Category:Halloween 2016 Category:Rukiryaxe